Hawk
Hawk was a member of the expanded Justice League, as well as the brother of Dove. History Hawk and Dove were picked up by Wonder Woman, during a bar fight, to go on a mission to Kaznia. They decided to capture the warring faction leaders and force them to settle the dispute verbally. However, Hawk's attempt was foiled by a sudden attack from the North side, which was led by the Annihilator. Hawk saw his brother strapped to the mechanical creature and freed him. Hawk, alongside Dove, tried to repel both factions, until Dove managed to shut down the Annihilator by non-violence alone. Hawk took part in several of the League's missions: he fought off Mordru, the Alien nanotech invasion, he evacuated the island of San Baquero, fended off the army of Ultimen aboard the Watchtower, as well as the Apokolips invasion. Personality Despite working as a duo, the siblings share radically differing methods and attitudes towards violence. Hawk has a warlike spirit: he believes that aggression is the only, as well as best, way to settle disputes, whereas his brother is more pacifism driven. This attitude is also reflected in Hawk's fighting style, which is more offensive and aggressive, resorting to brute-force, whereas his brother uses more defensive techniques. Hawk also viewed his brother as the weaker of the pair, but as a result, this made him very protective of Dove. Hawk stated that he and Dove ran away from home numerous times as kids, but Dove would always "wuss out and run home to momma". Background information Hawk fist debuted alongside his brother Dove in Showcase #75. They were both created by Steve Ditko and Steve Skeates. Hank Hall was a militant superhero, unlike his brother who was a liberal and pro-active pacifist. His reactionary nature is also the representative of his bird iconography, which depicts the hawk as a symbol of aggression. When the godlike entity "Voice" bestowed upon him superhuman powers, Hawk became the embodiment of his own philosophies. The costumed duo possessed enhanced strength and speed. They had their own title, "The Hawk and The Dove", which ran for six issues from 1968 to 1969, until his brother Dove died in 1985's Crisis on Infinite Earths series. Hawk and Dove worked as a yin and yang — they needed each other to balance their extreme natures. As a result, Hawk needed Dove to contain his violent nature, otherwise he would go berserk. Hawk eventually met Dawn Granger, who replaced Don as Dove. Hawk later took over as the super villain Monarch, in the 1991 crossover event Armageddon 2001, after the latter murdered his new partner and lover. Later on, he became known as Extant, after absorbing Waverider's time traveling abilities and set of to unravel the DC Universe's timeline. He was eventually killed by Atom-Smasher, as retaliation for murdering the hero's mother. Afterward, Dawn's aggressive sister, Holly Granger, became the new Hawk. During Blackest Night, Hawk was resurrected and killed his successor. As he was one of the Black Lanterns nearby when Black Hand was revived, Hawk was brought back to life as well. During the Brightest Day event, he joins Dove and the Birds of Prey to investigate Dove's connection to the White Lantern powers. Appearances * Initiation * Hawk and Dove * The Greatest Story Never Told * Ultimatum * * The Doomsday Sanction * Panic in the Sky * Destroyer External links * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Justice League members Category:Individuals with super speed Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat